My time is almost up
by Animegamer241
Summary: Please think this is fake. I don't want you to come to the fate I did. If you choose to think this is real, don't go looking for her journal. Please believe this is fake


Sunday,

So I found this journal thing. My mom said I should write in this as if I were talking to a person. To be honest it feels weird, but hey, I shouldn't be complaining. So hi imaginary person, my name is Lina. I found this at my uncle's house, he's somewhat of an inventor. I asked him about it and he said it had brought him nothing but bad luck on his inventions, something about a strange virus infecting his computers when he wrote in it? I didn't pay much attention, I tore out his pages and put them on the counter as I wrote my name in the journal. It was strange, I felt sick holding it but I thought nothing of it. Then my mom came to pick me up and took me home.

When I got home she told me she had to go to the store, so she left me to myself. I went to my room, booted up my computer, and set the journal next my desk. My computer was slow starting, but was running smoothly soon after. The first thing I noticed was the strange notification from The Sims 3, it kept flashing on and off screen but never staying in place. I ignored it and logged on anyway.

My Sims were all laughing and talking in simlish, when the mom of the family left to go to work. A little info, my sims was basically my idea of a perfect life. Heck, the family even had a dad! My dad left when I was little, and died in a car crash, but in this game the dad was happily playing with the daughter. I watched as the mom got home, cooked dinner, and tucked the girl in bed. In turn she and the father went to bed. I tried skipping thru to the morning, but it suddenly stopped at dead midnight. The father got out of bed, and walked to the road outside. I tried to cancel the action and get him back to sleep, but none of the buttons I pressed stopped the action.

I sat helpless as my sim got in a car and rode down the street. Suddenly another car driving the wrong way ran into the car the dad was driving. There was a huge explosion as the dad's body fell limp to the ground as his health depleted. My computer crashed with no warning. I shouted at it as my mom walked in, I didn't tell her.

Saturday,

It was another week before my computer would turn on, there was that message again, but I couldn't read it, when I tried to look at it, it disappeared! This is getting weird. I got on and my sim had aged up, she was a kid and is now a teen. I thought it was strange considering I didn't throw a birthday party for her. I watched them play around a bit before I had to go outside and do the paper route. I only took the job to ride my bike, but it cuts into my game time. When I got home I logged on, and the notification was there. This time I could read it.

 _Time flies when it's fun and games_

 _but time is almost out for you_

 _Two more days_

I had no clue what it meant, but that didn't stop me from getting on. Everything was fine and normal, except for the strange music in the background. It was an octave lower than the normal music and it was much slower. Suddenly there was a strange scream noise as the mom fell to the ground dead. It was a heart attack. Paramedics drove to the house but it was too late, she was dead. My game crashed, but not my computer. I looked at the desktop screen in confusion, but there was a flash, a strange figure appeared, and then it crashed. If I had to describe the picture I would say it looked like a human version of the W D Gaster from undertale. My mom came home from the library and we sat on the couch and watched science documentaries. We were listening to the guy ramble on about black holes when my mom collapsed. Not knowing what to do I called 911, they said to stay with her, they're sending an ambulance. At that moment I remembered what happened in the sims, I knew she wouldn't make it. I'm writing this entry in the waiting room of the hospital, they still haven't told me.

Monday,

Yesterday they told me she had passed due to a cardiac arrest. Since I was of legal age they let me stay in the house a bit longer. I've deleted the sims, but not before a strange image appeared in my emails. It read,

 _you took my journal_

 _now i'll take your life_

below it was a picture of my sim in different gruesome deaths. I was terrified. I deleted the sims, ran out the house and buried the journal. I uploaded everything I had written in on a google docs. Everything up until this entry was done in the journal, if you find my journal or this doc, it's all fake. Take my advice and don't go seeking out that journal, you won't find it. Please believe this is fake, another attempt at some lame creepypasta. I've put this up on a popular fanfiction website, so it won't be believed as easily. Every day accidents get closer and closer to taking my life. If you hear about the death of a girl named Lina, you know where it came from.


End file.
